Fear Doctors
The Itropha were an alien species native Earth-1776. Their civilization is long extinct by the time of Starlight's Soliloquy, but were considered a major superpower in the power vacuum left following the decimation of the Primm. They are represented in the Codon Stream by the alien Fritzomania. Biology Itrophans are gaunt figures, with faces that humans would consider "mask-like". If the analogy between their faces and masks were to be extended, the masks would be said to have large eyes and teeth. Behind those masks were spiked or twisted "hair"/horns. Itrophans are strikingly psychologically different from humans in a few ways. They had no individual emotions or concepts for "thrills" and "fears", seeing them instead covered by one all-encompassing emotion. Fear, excitement, exhilaration, bloodlust, pleasure, and lust were all felt as one concept. In addition, their biology naturally caused increases in the strong emotions of other organisms (grief, rage, etc.) and they maintained the ability to disrupt fields of electricity, though not on a majorly destructive scale. History Arrival of the Omnitrix When the _____ received their Omnitrix from the Primm, it had been altered by their fields of electricity. The device malfunctioned, leaving the databanks blank but still functional. Elder Fear Doctors yearned to fill it, and soon studied the technology. They found data logs by the Primm intact, and set up schools across the planet dedicated to learning and deconstructing genetic codes and biology so that they could develop their own biologically-based technology. Fear Doctors and Thrillers Long before the Omnitrix arrived, the society of the Itrophans had become accustomed to gladiator battles. Their earliest attempts at space colonization and travel had all failed. Whenever they would arrive on a planet, they would find the inhabitants overwhelmed by intense emotion and hostile. The Itrophans would either flee or begin to subjugate the race, taking captives home. Being so volatile to excitement, Itrophans were considered fearless and effective warriors. They eaglerly jumped into the line of combat so much so that enemies would often flee just out of fear of Itrophan dedication. Now that they had access to high-level DNA modification technology, the ____ had new methods of combat. The Fear Doctors worked on creating deadly alien weapons, such as (Smoko's race), to subjugate alien races, while Thrillers served to create new gladiators out of DNA the Fear Doctors would harvest in their conquests. Demise One of the races the Thrillers created were known as the Tussites. Where their source material came from, no one really knows for sure (though attempts to discern it have been made). They were assembled by the Thrillers. The Fear Doctors originally intended for them to be support on the field of battle, but found that their largely technological-based abilities were all nullified by the Itropha's EMP-auras, meaning they would be useless if placed in combat. So, the Thrillers were left to use them as their new "playtoys". A few worked out the kinks in them, and created a new race of gladiators to fight. They ultimately fixed the issue of ability nullification when placed near Itrophan genetics, to add excitement to the field of combat, though Tullites were not reintroduced to the battlefield. They did not fix the warlike nature. Hindsight is 20/20. It is said that the homeworld of the Itropha was perhaps at its most exhilarating and breathtaking point when the Tullites managed to break free and began to slaughter their masters. Itrophans, not capable of distinguishing positive or negative excitement, practically leaped like lemurs at the Tullites, before being gunned down. With nothing left to do, the Tullites soon set out across the universe with the goal of reproduction through conquering other worlds to gain more resources. Species Created/Developed by the Itropha *Tussites (represented in Omnitrix by Glorified G) *(emotional sinkholes bots for Energized) *____ (represented in Omnitrix by Smoko) Category:Lore Category:Species